


Daze

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron gets attacked, but is it such a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written using the prompt " Where are we? How did I get here?"  
> Warnings: M/M relationship, smut, light bondage, dubious consent, first time, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex, praise kink, 8th year  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.

Ron sighed as he looked at the large amount of homework piled on the table in front of him. He had been avoiding his work all week and now he had only one night in which to finish it. He frowned and mentally beat himself up for slacking. He knew he had to get it all done, but he really didn’t want to do it. He took a deep breath and grabbed the first item from the pile: Charms. He read over the assignment and decided that it wouldn’t be too hard.

There was a loud banging noise to his left and he turned to see what had happened. At the same moment he moved, there was a flash of light and Ron then saw only darkness. 

Ron awoke in a daze and began surveying his surroundings. He was in a small room, with only one window. The sky outside was only a bit darker than it had been last time he was cognizant. He must have only been unconscious for a little while. He tried to move his arms, but realized they were tied to a table of some sort. He pulled at his restraints, with no luck.

The redhead then tried his legs. They too were held in place. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It wasn’t everyday that one woke up tied to a table in a strange place. He heard a soft noise to his right and he turned his head to try to see what has caused it. All Ron could make out was a figure, hidden in the shadows.

“Where are we? How did I get here?” Ron asked.

The figure chuckled. “I should think you would have figured it out by now.”

Ron stared; he thought knew that voice. He looked around the room again. There wasn’t anything special about it. In fact, the room looked like it could be anywhere. He tried to figure out if he’d been somewhere like this before. His mind was still a bit foggy, but he couldn’t place it.

Ron looked back at the figure in the shadows when it spoke. “Having trouble remembering?” 

Ron nodded. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt as if he was in no danger. “What did you do to me?”

He was met with silence, but the figure was moving. He watched as the person circled him. “Keep thinking, you'll figure it out,” the figure said as they moved.

Ron closed his eyes, trying to clear the fog still clouding his mind. “I was in the Common Room,” he said quietly. It was always easier for him to think in he said the things out loud. “There was a noise and a flash of light. A spell.” He opened his eyes, trying to track the figure still circling him slowly. “But, not a stunner.” He frowned. “Something...different. Stunners don't leave you so...cloudy.”

“Just a little something I came up with.” Ron could almost hear the smirk he was sure was on his captor's face. “Makes a person unconscious for exactly thirty minutes, but the side effects can include confusion and inability to think clearly for awhile.”

Ron shook his head slightly and looked around the room once more. “We're still in Hogwarts then.”

“Ah, so no confusion. That's good.”

“An old classroom, maybe? Or...” A sudden thought. “The Room of Requirement?”

“Very good.” The figure stopped moving, standing just out of sight on his left. “Just one more thing to figure out.”

Ron struggled to place the voice. It was familiar, very familiar. But he suspected a spell was in play to try to hide it's true tone. He closed his eyes and tried to use his other senses to gather more clues. He heard the gentle, even breathing of his captor. The room felt just slightly chilly, not enough to make someone cold but enough to notice the difference. And there was a faint scent of trees, leather, and...was that citrus and mint? “Harry?” he gasped lightly.

Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows, a grin on his face. When he spoke again his voice was normal once again and Ron opened his eyes to look up at his best friend. “Glad you finally got it.”

“But...why?”

Harry ran a finger slowly from Ron's bound wrist down to the crook of his elbow. “I want you,” he said as if this explained everything. “And I think you want me too.” His finger moved farther down and across Ron's collarbone. “Are you going to deny it?”

Ron's mind whirled, the fog still swirling and making his thoughts sluggish. He closed his eyes again as Harry's finger traced down his sternum. His breath hitched when the brunet splayed his hand across the center of his chest. Harry's voice was very close to his ear when he spoke again. “Your heart's racing. Is it fear, or arousal?”

Harry's other hand brushed against the bulge forming in Ron's jeans and he chuckled deeply. “Mmm, arousal then.” Harry's breath ghosted over the redhead's ear. “Tell me you don't want it and I'll let you go.”

Ron whimpered as the other teen's hand continued the light run of fingers over jeans, teasing. “Please,” he whispered.

Harry stepped back suddenly, removing his hands from his friend's body. “Please stop?”

“Don't stop!” Ron practically screamed in frustration.

Harry's grin turned into a smirk. If Ron didn't trust the other Gryffindor so implicitly he might have been worried by the sight. With a flick of Harry's wrist Ron was naked. The redhead gasped as the cool air suddenly caressed his bare skin. Harry's eyes traveled the length of Ron's body hungrily. “Mmm...wonderful.”

Ron's cock hardened fully at the intense look in Harry's eyes and his words. He blushed lightly, having never been looked at so closely before. He wished the other teen would just start touching him again. As if Harry could read his mind, he stepped close again and ran a hand up Ron's leg, from ankle to hip, before he gently climbed up onto the table and draped himself over the redhead.

He looked deep into Ron's blue eyes and, apparently seeing whatever he seemed to be searching for, pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss. Harry ran his tongue over Ron's lower lip. Ron gasped slightly and Harry took the opportunity to plunge into the other Gryffindor's mouth. Their tongues clashed in a might battle for dominance as Harry began rocking his fully clothed body against the teen beneath him.

Ron whimpered and thrust his hips up as best he could. Harry pulled back from their kiss, only to latch his mouth onto Ron's neck and suck, hard. He took his time leaving a trail of red marks and saliva across the redhead's neck and collarbones. “You taste even better than I imagined,” Harry murmured against the hollow at the base of Ron's throat. “I've been wanting to do this for _so_ long.”

As Harry's mouth tracked farther down his chest, exploring all the exposed skin and paying extra attention to his hard nipples, Ron tugged at his bindings fruitlessly. “How long?” he gasped as Harry bit down on one of his nipples.

“hmm,” harry hummed against his skin, smoothing over the abused nipple with his tongue. “Since the Yule Ball,” he confessed.

Ron's head spun, and not just from the after-effects of the spell. “That was almost four years ago!” He moaned as his other nipple received the same treatment as the first.

“Mmm hmm.” Harry worked his way lower, running his tongue over the muscles in Ron's stomach. “I suspect _you've_ on;y figured it out recently though.”

Ron was panting harshly now and his words were stilted when he found enough air to speak. “Only about,” a gasp, “three months now.”

Harry chuckled against his navel, swirling his tongue around and then into it. “Could of been doing this for a while, if you weren't so hardheaded.” He finally reached his goal and took the head of Ron's cock into his mouth, lapping at the precome gathering at the tip.

All remaining thoughts quickly left Ron's brain as his world narrowed to the sight and feel of his friend-turned-lover slowly taking more of his hardness into his mouth with each bob of his head. “Oh Merlin,” Ron gasped as Harry gave a particularly hard suck, his cheeks hollowing. Ron's head fell back and his eyes shut. He was quickly hurtling towards completion and didn't know how much longer he could hold it off. “Harry, wait. I'm gonna--”

His speech was cut off as Harry hummed around his member. His orgasm tore through his body; his back arched off the table and he shouted incoherently. Harry swallowed everything he gave him and smiled up at him as he crawled back up Ron's body. He brought their lips together in another kiss, this one much more gentle than the last one. They explored each others mouths, Ron noting a difference to Harry's taste that must be himself. He shivered slightly at the idea, surprisingly turned on by it.

After a few minutes, that seemed to last forever, Harry pulled back and smiled cheekily at the redhead. “I'm gonna fuck you now.”

Ron's heart skipped a beat and he nodded fervently. “Yeah, that-- that sounds...yeah.”

Harry chuckled his deep chuckle again and stood up. Ron whimpered at the loss of his lover but Harry just kept smiling. He slowly worked at the buttons on his shirt, loosening his tie, before pulling both off. Ron watched in awe, pulling at his bonds once again, almost unconsciously. Harry made quick work of his slacks and pants, suddenly impatient. As Ron watched the brunet strip, his cock began to fill again.

Once Harry was naked he climbed back onto the table and once again sprawled across Ron's body, both teens gasping as their erections rubbed. Harry ran a hand down Ron's side and between their bodies as he brought their lips together one more time. He stroked Ron's cock once, twice then moved his hand lower. He fondled the other Gryffindor's balls for a moment before stroking lower.

A moment later, Harry's fingers were slick with lube from a spell Ron recognized but had never been able to do without a wand and he gently pushed one into his lover. Ron groaned into their kiss but didn't pull away. Harry worked his finger slowly into the body below him, taking care not to cause any discomfort. Soon, Ron was pushing back against his finger as best he could in his current position and Harry pushed in a second digit.

Ron stopped rocking but continued to kiss the brunet. Harry made a pleased noise as he gently scissored his fingers. He broke the kiss, finally needing air. They panted together for a moment as Harry slowly pushed his fingers in and out of Ron. Harry pushed a third finger into the other teen and whispered into his, “You're doing so good, love. Such a good boy.”

Ron's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned loud and long. Harry changed the angle of his fingers slightly. “My good boy,” Harry continued, pressing light kisses along Ron's jaw. “So good.”

Harry's fingers brushed something deep inside him and Ron's eyes flew open as he groaned, “Do that again.” Harry chuckled and stroked Ron's prostate a few times before removing his fingers. Ron whimpered at the loss and Harry kissed him again.

Harry positioned himself, rubbing his hand over his cock and leaving it lubed with his magic. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into Ron's eyes. “Are you ready, baby?”

“Yes!” Ron gasped, tugging at his bonds again.

Harry smiled and pushed forward slowly. He stroked Ron's face gently when the other boy stilled and stopped pushing.

“Keep-- keep moving,” Ron panted.

Harry started moving forward even more slowly. “Such a good job.” Ron's eyes slid shut again. Harry kissed him again once he was fully seated. “You're so tight, baby,” he gasped. He remained still for quite some time, apparently giving Ron time to adjust.

Ron opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. “Move,” he whispered.

The brunet pulled back slowly, paused, and then thrust back in just as carefully. He set an almost frustratingly slow pace, panting. Ron's eyes screwed shut again at the odd sensations coursing through his body. Harry feathered his face with light kisses as he waited, for Ron to tell him what he wanted Ron assumed.

“Please,” Ron whispered. “More.” Harry sped up his thrusts, working slowly up to an almost punishing pace. When he was nearly slamming into the redhead, Ron spoke again. “I want to touch you.”

Harry waved a hand above Ron's head and his wrists were free. Another moment and Ron's ankles were released. It took a moment for the redhead to realize he was free but when he did his arms came down and wrapped around Harry's shoulders. He bent his knees to plant his feet so that he could push his hips up to meet Harry's thrusts. This changed their angle just enough that his prostate was suddenly assaulted with each push. Ron's orgasm rippled through him without warning and he spurted his release between them without even being touched.

Harry thrust through the clenching of Ron's muscles, groaning loudly. Ron's pleasure was prolonged by the continued movement and he began chanting softly, “Harry, oh, oh Harry.”

Harry quickly approached his climax and stilled suddenly as he came deep within his lover with a shouted “Ron!” He let his full weight rest on the redhead as he tried to control his heartbeat and breathing. After a few moments, he started to move off the other Gryffindor, but Ron's arms tightened around him. “Don't move,” Ron whispered.

Their eyes met and Harry smiled at his best friend. Ron returned the smile. They shared another kiss for a long moment. When they separated, it was Ron that spoke first, in a small and nervous voice. “I—I think I might love you.”

Harry grinned and gave him a chaste kiss. “I _know_ I love you.”


End file.
